


A Second Chance

by KoreanMusicFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slight AU Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanMusicFan/pseuds/KoreanMusicFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Willowynn Potter was put through the veil 5 years after the war had been won, the last she expected to find on the other side was a childhood, a chance at a new life and a chance at love. Follow Willowynn through her second chance at life in a Pokémon world. FemHarry, Follows both the game and the Anime, Smart, cunning and resourceful Harry. AU Potter world Rating may Change</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, now please don’t kill me since I’m writing a new story without updating my other two. The sad fact of the matter is that I have lost all inspiration for writing them at the moment so I have had to put them on hold until such a time I can re-discover my muse for them.  
> Now this story is a Pokémon and Harry Potter Crossover. A first of its type for me and I hope that I do the story pairing justice so I ask you all to bear with me while I work my way through this story. Now I have taken some ideas from other stories that I have read mainly small things that many, many others also use but if you should see anything in my story that is too much like another you have read or know about please, please, please point it out to me and I will do my best to change it without changing too much of the story line.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Pokémon Franchise everything belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo. I also own nothing of the Harry Potter Series as all rights belong to J.K Rowling, and to be honest if I did own either of them do you think I would be writing Fan Fiction?

**_Greed is not a financial issue. It's a heart issue._ **

**_~x~Andy Stanley~x~_ **

* * *

****

**_ Prologue _ **

 

Standing here in front of the veil, waiting for the order to walk to my own death aged 23 by the very veil that had taken Sirius from me 8 years ago. I couldn’t help but wonder how it had come to this, that my very first friend in this twisted world, his mother, his sister and the man that I had trusted the most could turn their backs on me and worse use me and plot my death, my downfall for little more than greed. What was it that L.M. Aldrich had said, _“Greed causes brain damage?”_ That was certainly true in the case of the three Weasleysas I had always thought them to be smart but what about Dumbledore? Well I could quote a few that fit with his new found personality in my eyes however; I feel that only can one describe him best. _“_ _The greatest bad guys, you understand where they're coming from. They believe they're doing the right thing. Sometimes it's for greed, sometimes it's for other reasons, but they are what they call the centre of good. They always believe they're doing the right thing.”_ John Lasseter said this and I‘m inclined to believe him. After all, all Dumbledore ever did was for the greater good. Grindelwalds slogan the man put Albus Dumbledore where he is today, how much do we really know about what happened during that duel and how much of what we do know is true? Well they are questions for another time as I can hear the murmurs of the spectators allowed to watch start to quite. It was finally time. I was ready. I knew long before this what would happen and planed accordingly, my only regret is that I would not be able to watch them grow up, but they are is safe hands and safe from the manipulative meddling of the lemon drop loving old fool.

 “Willowynn Jamie Potter, after being found guilty by those in power of using and practising the Dark Arts and pleading not Guilty at your trial you have been sentenced to death by execution by the death veil. Do you have anything you would like to say before your sentence is carried out?” The Voice I had recently come to hate. The voice of one Albus Wolfric Brian Percival Dumbledore.

Looking over I could see Dumbledore playing his role of a disappointed adult at how I had ‘turned out’ perfectly even while he maintained his role of supreme mugwump sentencing me to death. He stood tall and proud as he handed down my sentence looking down his long crooked nose, through his spectacles but with just the right amount of tiredness and disappointment to seem genuine to the sheep that flocked to him.

The words _Found Guilty_ and _Your Trial_ really threw me. What trial was I supposed to have had? I was attacked and thrown into jail just days after returning to the country only to be dragged out of my cell two days later and brought here for the sentence I was _‘given’_ to be carried out. Yet another wonderful example of government corruption at its best I must say. I’m not even sure why I’m surprised at all; I mean the Minestry has always been this way just look at how they handled Sirius’s case.

Looking around the room, I take in everybody who was there knowing that I would never forget who had turned their backs on me after making me safe their collective asses. The room was divided with the press in the middle on one side of the room was Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and others who all believed me to be the next Dark lord or lady in my case and on the other was Remus, Mrs Tonks and Dora, the rest of the Weasley family, Neville, Luna, even the Minister or Magic Amelia Bones and the new head of the DMLE Kingsley Shacklebolt where on my side. Hell even Slytherins like Malfoy, Nott and Snape were there supporting me. It was heart warming to know that my school enemy thought I was innocent and came to watch my death sentence carried out. My only hope was that Rita Skeeter took note of all this and wrote a damaging story about the whole thing.

“Yes” I replied to his question. I had plenty of things to say to the bastards who were behind this whole farce of a sentencing and to the cowardly sheep but for the sake of future surprises I would need to keep it short and to the point. “Even with me dead and out of the way, none of you will get what you want. I knew years ago that something like this might happen. I hope you all manage to enjoy living your normal everyday lives that I saved, knowing that you sentenced” I coated that word with as much venom and sarcasm as I could muster “an Innocent person to death based on rumours”

With my piece said I stepped onto the dais the veil was on and before anyone could say anything to refute my claims or question what I meant, I stepped forward into the archway and into oblivion. My final conscious thought was _I wish that whatever is waiting for me on the other side enables me to live a normal and happy life after death. While I may not get to relive my childhood I may be able forget it without the reminders._ Before my vision went dark I could have sworn I heard a child like voice answer my thought, but too gone into the darkness I could not be sure.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, how was it? Should I continue it? Please tell me what you thought. Any comments and reviews are helpful in making a better story.  
> The next few chapters we jump back into time to just after the battle had ended and what happened up to this point before we meet Volkner. You won’t learn everything this time around as I am saving some things for flash backs during the main story.  
> ~x~ KoreanMusicFan ~x~


End file.
